The Arrangement
by Bella Muerte Rae
Summary: AU. POST HOGWARTS. Hermione and Draco are friends, They have an arrangement. Shoud they change that arrangement? No Mention of other Characters.


She was beginning to start rethinking their arrangement. It worked well for both of them. They were friends. That was no secret. The secret was they both needed to full fill a desire and used each other to do so. They agreed early on that they would not date, there was never going to be a relationship, if one started having feeling of the romantic nature their sexual relationship would stop and they would just be friends.

Hermione was sitting in her office thinking she might be in too deep. Then tall, blonde and handsome walks in. "Hey herms, let's go out tonight."

"Sure. Where to Drakey Poo?"

"Surprise. Wear muggle clothes. Skinny jeans, cute shirt, comfy shoes should do. We won't be out long, I'm kinda hoping you're in a mood to play tonight?" He posed the last part as a question asking permission, he didn't often ask for sex. He let her come to him. He was a gentleman and had an image to protect.

"Oh okay. Meeting at the manor?"

"Yeah, 6?"

"Sure, see you then." With that he left and her thoughts whirled around in her head. 'Did they have a date? Did he ask for sex? Can he read her mind and he's going to end their extra activities? Stop it Hermione. You're over thinking this. He just wants to hang out and then fool around a little bit. You can do this. You don't have feelings for him. It's all in your head.'

She was unfocused the rest of the day but managed to get her work done.

When work was over she went home and took quick shower. She spelled her hair dry and straight and dressed in her skinny jeans, her favorite green shirt with a hood and silver snake drawstrings that can be charmed to move. She slipped on her sliver high tops and tucked in the laces. She flooed to Malfoy manor.

"Wow, You look great in my house colors."

"I thought that's why you bought me this shirt."

"Shhh. That's a secret. Tonight I'm shopping for you again. You are not allowed to say no and I get to pick it."

"Should I be worried?"

"No. But I know you and this will take the decision making away from you. We are going into a muggle store that has a backroom for witches and wizards. Stay with me and don't make eye contact with the muggles."

"That sounds scary."

"It's not. I just don't want them getting the wrong idea, or maybe I want them getting the way wrong idea. Either way I want you to appear unavailable. You will come home with me tonight."

"Okay sounds good. My black knight." They both laughed. Then she took his arm and he apperated them to a rather shady looking area just off a main road in a downtown area somewhere she had never been. "Draco where are we?"

"Shh, London old downtown district. It's okay I promise. I've got you." She nodded her head and followed him in a store that had painted solid windows. When they entered a couple of guys looked at her and she remembered what Draco said and she looked down towards the ground and followed him to the back.

"Okay you can look around now."

"There's no one here."

"Just the clerk over there. She's being very discrete. Wizards pay good money for the privacy this store provides. Also this store is not very widely known so it has its perks."

Hermione looked around this time taking in the product being sold for the first time. "Wait is this a…"

"Yes. I'm buying you your first toy." He whispered in her ear. She squirmed a little and closed her thighs tight. "Are you okay?" He asked with a knowing grin.

"Yeah." She said lacking the confidence she was aiming for.

"Do you need some help? I'm sure I can help."

"Let's get what we came for you can help me back at the manor."

Draco looked around found exactly what he was looking for and called the clerk over. "We need one of these wrapped in a box with a sterilization spell. It's her first one and I told her I'd buy it for her. Any suggestions to go along with?"

"Maybe a lock box for it only openable with a fluid perhaps?"

"Ah yes. One that looks like a book in green and silver please?" He looked at Hermione who now looked like she was very uncomfortable. "Can we borrow your changing room while you box this all up? We will take the book so we can set that please." The clerk just nodded and handed him the book and pointed to the changing room at the back corner.

When they got in the room he threw up a silencing spell. "Drop your pants and panties to your ankles and spread your legs. I'll show you how this box works. It's really cool."

She did as he said. She liked when he took charge. As soon as she was how he asked he pushed her up against the wall and started rubbing her clit. Before she knew it he was fingering her and had her on the edge. She cried out as she came and he pulled back. When he saw she started to come back to her senses he reached between her legs again and ran a finger through her wet folds.

"To open this book you get your juices on your hand and stroke the spine. This book will only open if you use your juices. Understand?" She shook her head yes. "Okay fix yourself up and we can head to my house. I will have your gifts sent to your house. These are for you to decide if you want to play alone or with someone but I will not take away your privacy to first experience them alone."

"Thank you Draco."

"You're welcome Herms." They walked out to the desk area and Draco signed a paper billing this to the Malfoy account. This was only the second time he had used this account but he had been her with his father and his friends many times shopping for gifts. "Let's go home."

That night was the first night she stayed the night in his bed. Sure she had her own room in his wing of the manor and one in the guest wing as well. But this night she stayed in his bed in his room with him. She decided she wasn't going to think about the way that night may have changed their relationship forever. If he didn't want to talk about it she wouldn't talk about it either.

* * *

A/N So it's been a long time sense I've posted a story and I hope this is good. I know its short. I hope to find some reason to keep writing Fanfiction. I have been working on an original story over the last 7 years and have been having some writers block there but that story has been rewritten many times over and is way longer than anything I've ever written before. So I decided to through a piece of smut out for a change. Hope you all enjoyed please let me know.


End file.
